


Always forget the tent

by ShutUp



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Smut, it's basically just smut with a little bit fluff for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUp/pseuds/ShutUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bring your tent when you go camping. Except for, you know, when you want to seduce someone." - James T. Kirk</p>
<p>The story in which Bones and Jim go camping in a rainforest and Jim forgets his tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always forget the tent

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just sex in a tent with a little fluff around it.

He hated everything. God, he hated space and stars and darkness, and disease and danger and silence and he hated Klingons and transporter malfunctions, he hated shuttle flights and replicated food. He hated the yellow alert just as much as the red alert and he hated it when landing missions went wrong because it gave him just one more headache and yeah, headaches he hated too.

He hated the fact that he made friends with the man called James Tiberius _Fucking_ Kirk because the kid was bright and charismatic and had enough blackmail material for a century.

“I hate him,” Leonard mumbled under his breath, lifting his backpack full with camping equipment. 

“I hate him so _much_ ,” He stepped out of the shuttle, directly facing huge trees, green and covered in colorful plants and flowers.

Oh yes, he hated a lot of things but until just now, camping had never been on that list. That of course only was because until now all his camping tours had been on earth, had been planned by himself and had involved hiking through his beloved Georgia. 

Not camping in a damn rain forest. On a different damn _planet. With Jim Kirk._

“Bones!” Even Jim's cheerful voice suddenly was on his 'I hate it with passion' list and his frown deepened when he left the safety of the space around modern technology, stomping through mud and leaves into the direction of his Captain. Leonard was glad that he had listened to Uhura's advice about clothing and that he had changed his normal standard black boots to black boots made especially for survival training.

Behind him the shuttle closed it's doors and when Leonard was far enough away, took off and disappeared quickly. Jim that bastard had the decency to wave.

“Why are we doing this again?” Leonard asked, grumbling mode in full force, and looked around them. The open space they were at was obviously the landing place for a lot of people who planned on visiting those beautiful woods and Leonard thanked god for the small things; apparently Jim had chosen a place which had been explored before.  
Just a few hundred meters away from them was a building, a hotel obviously; old but nice. Leonard winced, knowing they'd be going there to report they arrived because the camping tour had been booked there but then they'd leave again. To go into the forest. To sleep in tents.

Jim laughed.

“Don't be so grumpy, Bones! Camping is supposed to be _fun_!” Jim clapped Bones shoulder before he headed for the house.

“ _Fun_ , he says,” He shook his head, “Drinking is _fun_ , sleeping is _fun_ , even _working can be fun_. But camping in a damn rain forest? While it _rains_? That's not _fun_ , that's called having a damn death wish,” He complained loudly enough for Jim to hear but not directly talking to him. They entered the hotel which was warm and comfortable from the inside.

Leonard wanted to chain himself to the walls and never leave again.

While he tried to ignore the fact that the next four days would be the most uncomfortable ones he had faced in years, Jim talked to the nice smiling lady behind the counter, and announced their arrival. The lady handed him over a map, a communicator which worked at all times for the case of an emergency and then offered some advice about the nature and what to do and what not to do. Jim listened because he was a nice guy to old ladies even when he already knew everything the woman was telling.

“Have a nice stay,” She wished and Jim returned to Leonard, packed the maps away, and grinned like the manic he was.

“Ready?” Jim asked, sparkling blue eyes fixed on the CMO.

“If I say no will you drop the blackmail material you have and let me go home?” He was miserable; maybe had no real reason to be because even with the steadily pouring rain he was dry and warm, wearing the right clothing.

“No,” Jim said, and dragged Leonard outside again, back into the rain, away from the house and directly down the path to hell.

“Wouldn't have thought so,” Leonard muttered, sighed and gave into his destiny of being stuck with Jim while camping in a rainforest on a planet they've never been to before. 

oOo

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me, Jim?” 

Leonard was not amused. He was far from being amused. He was even far from feeling normal grumpy because he was clearly dealing with emotions in the 'strangle and hide his body' spectrum.  
And Jim, the little fucker he was, _grinned._

“You know me Bones, I'm bad at planning!”

“Yeah you are but to forget your _tent_ when you planned on going _camping_ , that's a new low point, even for your level of stupidity.” Leonard stood in the mud, the small clearing Jim chose to make their new home round and big enough for at least four tents. It clearly was a place where people used to camp when visiting and it calmed Bones some but not too much.

“Ah Bones, don't be like that. We'll just share the tent for tonight and go back tomorrow to get another one,” Of course Jim still grinned while he explained his new plan. Leonard would have made Jim go back NOW but he wasn't that much of an asshole. He had noticed that Jim was shaking a little, was getting cold even with weatherproof clothing and even if the kid was a pain in the ass Leonard didn't want him to get sick (even if that only was because Jim was normally annoying but annoying as metal eating dust on a starship when he was sick).

"Fine," he grumbled, and tossed the package containing the tent to Jim who caught it easily. "But you're putting it up." Jim smiled brightly and that was probably Leonard's cue to run for his life.

oOo

Leonard watched Jim for thirty minutes before he decided that he couldn't take it any longer.

“Have you ever, in your entire life, put up a damn tent?!” He yanked the sticks out of Jim's hands to arrange them correctly in a matter of seconds and then continued to get the rest of the tent to stand. It took him merely three minutes until he was done.

When he looked up, he knew he was taken in by Jim. The kid had made him build the tent himself, that clever bastard.

Leonard growled.

“Get inside and out of the wet clothes you jerk.” 

The tent was divided into two sections and god only knew how but they've managed to keep the inside sleeping area dry. The outside area was a little bit soaked so all the wet clothes they had landed there while the dry contains of their bags were unpacked. Soon enough they had a thick blanket under them, their sleeping bags and some food out.

Apparently, Jim had thought of everything except for his own tent and Leonard, as oblivious as he could be from time to time, wasn't that much of a fool. He knew Jim Kirk's crazy plans when he saw them and at the moment, Jim was putting a plan of his into action. Leonard couldn't even guess what kind of plan and why it involved only one tent but he stayed suspicious while they ate and listened to the pitter patter of the rain.

They both had taken off their boots and while Jim got out bowls and containers of food, Leonard tried to massage some warmth back into his toes. As dry as his shoes were they weren't made for walking long distances when you weren't used to walk in them.

Jim opened one box, took the lid off and a enticing smell filled the air, steam gently emanated from the soup inside. 

“Chicken soup, self cooked,” Jim said smugly and filled some of it in a bowl which he handed to Leonard before getting himself some. Leonard shoveled in a mouthful and moaned at the taste. He couldn't really help it because it was delicious.

“Jim,” Leonard said around another moan, “I take it all back, you're a wonderful person.” Leonard could feel the warmth return into his fingers and hands, his stomach flipped because of the simply joy brought by warm food after a cold day.

“For making and sharing this you'll get an extra special place in heaven where angels will strum harps in your honour. I swear to god, if I was a woman I would want your gorgeous, cute, blue eyed babies.” Leonard said while he ate.

“It's just soup, Leonard,” Jim huffed out a laugh, “not a five stars meal.” A faint blush stained Jim's cheeks though, obviously showing that he was pleased by the compliment. Bones chuckled, giving Jim a crooked smile before he stopped in his movements and frowned.

“You called me Leonard.” He stated and a firm shiver run down his back. Jim never used his first name. Not even in emergencies; he was Bones or Doctor McCoy, but never Leonard. 

“It's your name.” Jim answered and shrugged. Bones let it go, whatever it was, and gave Jim a lopsided smile.

“You should smile more often, Bonsey,” Jim suddenly announced, “Suits you. Makes you look less grumpy.” And then he _winked_ at the CMO. It took Leonard some effort to not choke on the heavenly soup.

“Yeah well, I'm a doctor not a clown. I'm payed to heal people, not to comfort them.” His voice was grumpy and a little bit mean as were his words. It was an asshole thing to say because he knew how many people needed a reassuring smile after an operation but he really didn't have it in him to always play the doctor full of confidence and happiness. That's what he had nurses for.

“If a patient wants a hand to hold, I send him a nurse,” He added and emptied the bowl with soup, and put it away together with his spoon. 

“You're not a stereotypical doctor, Bones,” Jim stated, a half grin covering his face. He sat opposite of Leonard, eating way slower then Bones had and studied the CMO's face. 

Leonard shrugged. “We don't all conform to stereotypes, as you, Mr. 'Youngest Captain in the 'Fleet by accident, luck and breaking rules' should know perfectly.” He pointed a finger at Jim who laughed at those words.

“That's true. I don't fit any stereotypes other set on my anymore. I used to; the fuck up of a son of the hero who saved 800 people. Everyone expected me to fail because I was a drunken idiot those six years ago.” Jim's eyes turned slightly more serious but not to much; what he said had been said before and it was no new revelation to Leonard.

“You're still any idiot. Now eat up, you don't want the soup to get cold.” He said and waved at Jim's half-empty bowl. Jim rolled his eyes but did as he was told. The silence between them while Jim ate was nice and easy and Leonard yawned. When he looked back at Jim after he rubbed his eyes for a moment to make the tiredness go away, Jim's cheek flushed a slight red again. 

Jim had been staring and while Leonard didn't care much, he did wonder why. He frowned. Maybe the staring was also part of Jim's mysterious plan.  
When the Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise finished his meal and put his own spoon and bowl aside, the silence was a little bit more tense.

Suddenly Jim leaned over. “You have soup on your chin, Bones,” he said in a soft voice and stroked along Leonard's jaw. Leonard shuddered at the cold fingertips pressing against his face and was about to get some space between them by batting Jim's hand away but then the kid's fingers pressed against his lips. 

Leonard held his breath but then he finally understood Jim's crazy plan which involved forgetting his own tent and staring.

He parted his lips just slightly and two of Jim's fingertips slipped inside his mouth, rubbed along the wet, hot skin inside. The pad of Jim's fingers were rough on Leonard's tongue, tasting salty and slightly metallic and like Jim and Leonard never would have thought that this kind of taste would be arousing to him.

Leonard closed his lips around Jim's fingers, sucking them in further, scrapping the skin with his teeth while he watched Jim. The kid's breathing stopped for a second but then continued, faster then before. Leonard started swirling his tongue around the fingertips, and hummed before he withdrew his mouth and let go of Jim's fingers and hand.

Jim was bright red, heavy-lidded gaze focused on Leonard's lips.

“Your hands are freezing,” Leonard said, words barely a murmur when Jim slid his hand down his neck and under the collar of his shirt, seeking heat.  
Leonard gasped and arched when Jim's finger reached his upper back. He didn't pull away though, simply leaned close to Jim to demonstrate just how okay he was with Jim touching his skin.

Leonard licked his bottom lip and before he knew what was happening, Jim pushed him over and pinned him to the ground, straddling his waist. He tugged Bones' shirt out of his trousers and rested both of his freezing hands flat on Leonard's stomach. The sensation made Leonard gasp again, made him twist under Jim's weight. 

“Jim,” He muffled and his eyes fluttered shut a moment later when Jim rolled his hips against his, pressing down, and increased the friction between their bodies, way to sweet to not to respond to it.

Leonard moved his hands to Jim's sides and forced his eyes to open again.

“Jim,” Repeating the name maybe didn't do much in telling the kid what he was trying to ask but the playful expression Jim had worn was gone, his eyes intense and fixed on Leonard's face so maybe Jim knew anyway.

Slowly Jim withdrew his hands from Leonard but only to tug the shirt off and throw it into one of the corners of the tent. The air around them wasn't as cold as outside but still chilly and when it ghosted over Leonard's skin his nipples hardened. The sensation was nice, and Leonard tightened his grip on Jim before he swallowed dryly.

Jim stared at him, still focused on his eyes, his hands rested on either side of Leonard's chest. 

After moments that felt like years in which they only stared at each other, Jim obviously still unsure on how to proceed, Leonard huffed slightly, “Kiss me already you fool,” and tugged Jim down by his shirt. He felt his face heat up under the gaze of Jim's piercing blue eyes but then their lips met and every thought was banished from his mind.

He instantly moved one of his hands to Jim's face, cupped Jim's jaw to hold him in place and deepen the kiss. Jim flicked his tongue out, against Leonard's lips who opened his mouth in invitation. It wasn't a fight for dominance; the CMO let the inside of his mouth be explored before he moved his own tongue against Jim's, softly, careful, in a massaging motion. It educed a moan from Jim, the sound directed into Leonard's mouth. 

He hummed in response, moved his hand to Jim's head and buried his fingers in Jim's short blond hair, and tugged just slightly at it. Jim broke away for a second but only to gasp before he eagerly returned, nearly violently kissing Bones. With that movement the rough material of Jim's shirt rubbed against Leonard's bare skin, the sensation driving him a little bit more insane. He bucked his hips up in the same moment Jim pressed his down and it made them both shudder.  
Jim ended the kiss again but he wasn't able to lean away because Leonard was still holding onto his hair.

“Bones, I want to- I need- Please, I-” Leonard interrupted Jim's gasping stammering with a growl and a short but messy kiss. When he released Jim's lips he said: “Whatever you want, darlin',” and let go of Jim's hair, stroked it and settled his hand in Jim's neck.

Jim gave him a breathless smile.

Leonard returned it and when Jim leaned up, tugged his own shirt off over his head, flexing his muscles, all Leonard could do was to stare. He had seen Jim naked before; on check ups, after they'd been contaminated and had to shower in one of those disinfection showers together but this was different. This was... purely sexual. 

When Jim had his shirt off, his blond hair slightly ruffled, Leonard still had problems to catch his breath. Jim kept as still as he could, gave him time to trace the skin with his eyes. Leonard leaned up, shifted until he was sitting again with Jim in his lap, both legs around Bones' waist.

He held Jim tightly, placed his lips on Jim's neck and kissed the skin there, sucking at it just slightly before he moved his mouth over Jim's shoulder. The heat building in his stomach was delicious and twisting with every rock of Jim's hips against his, grip firmly on Leonard's shoulders. 

“Bones.” Jim sounded pleading, a tone Leonard wasn't used to hear from his best friend.

“Let me...” Jim said and pushed Leonard back down onto the blanket in the tent before he moved his hand to Bones' trousers, undoing the belt and tugging them off together with the underwear. Leonard wanted to say something or do something but Jim was up again to remove his own clothing and soon, they both were naked. Leonard stared up at Jim and Jim stared down at Leonard, a silent moment of appreciation, tense and loaded with things unsaid.

Then Jim giggled.

It took a heartbeat before Leonard joined in and the giggling turned into laughter. Jim dropped down next to Bones, and lied down, their shoulders touching. Aside from that Jim kept his hands to himself while they struggled to stop laughing.

When they managed to reduce their sudden outburst of humor to grins on their faces, Jim sighed slightly.

“I want you to fuck me, Bones. That's why I didn't bring my tent.” The words were spoken calmly, serious and meant a lot; Jim was trying to start an emotional conversation even before they had sex.  
Leonard grabbed the second blanket he brought, wanted to use as a pillow later and quickly spread it over them, forced most of the cold air away from their naked bodies. He shifted slightly until he lay comfortable again before he answered.

“I guessed that by now. An I'm more then willingly to fuck you until you can't walk straight for a week, Jim.” He thought about adding something more... touchy-feely but then decided against it. He wasn't sure where Jim was going with all of this; the kid had started the sexing but also had suddenly stopped it to _talk_.

Whatever this was about, Jim was desperately trying to do it right.

“I want you to fuck me, Bones. I want that a lot,” Jim turned his head sideways so he looked at Leonard who turned his own head, too, to look back, “But I also want to just hold your hand.” As he said that he sneaked his hand towards Bones', slid down his arm until he found the CMO's and interlaced their fingers. Leonard let it happen.

“I want to wake up and see your grumpy face, and your horrible fluffy morning hair. I want to make you coffee in the morning and kiss you good night. I want to spend my free time with you when I'm not on the bridge or saving a world.” Jim's eyes were opened wide, and he was clearly struggling with his words.

“But I also want you on the bridge even if you have no reason to be there and I want you next to me while I run from aliens who want to eat me.” Jim cracked a small smile but Leonard's own face was still caught in a frown.

He understood clearly what Jim was saying, heard every word. The meaning of what Jim offered was like a red signal blinking in Leonard's mind.

“So you want us to be together. In a serious relationship.” He stated, and squeezed Jim's hand in his.

“Yeah.” The word sounded breathless when Jim said it. He looked unsure, waiting, as if he prepared himself for the worst. Leonard rubbed his thumb over Jim's hand. Then he smiled.

“Took you long enough,” in a smooth motion he was back on top of Jim, kissing him and continued where Jim had stopped a few minutes ago. Jim made a surprised sound but closed his eyes and moved his hands around Leonard's back.

When they separated, Jim looked a little less unsure.

“So you... We...” 

Bones laughed at that, gave Jim a quick kiss to his cheek before he nuzzled against Jim's neck.

“We're a couple, if you want that Jim. I love you. I certainly want it.” Leonard said but then moved his lips down Jim's collar, planted kisses along the way and sucked at one nipple. Jim had meant to say something but when he opened his mouth, only a soft moan came out.

Leonard moved his mouth further down and pushed Jim's legs apart. He settled between them, his hands held them while he kissed Jim's hipbone. When he looked up he saw that Jim had trouble catching up with what was happening. He chuckled and turned his head to brush his lips against Jim's inner tight, eyes still locked on Jim's face though. 

When Jim realized what Leonard had said, his eyes went wide and he pushed up onto his elbows.

“You lo-” That was exactly the moment Leonard took Jim's standing cock into his mouth and sucked.

Jim practically fell down and threw his head back, whimpered when Bones moved his head slowly up and down and then drew back completely. Jim was breathing hard when Leonard leaned over to where his backpack lied, and opened one of the inner pockets. He hid lube in there, could remember the moment he decided to pack it and grinned.

He moved back to Jim, the small bottle in his hand and Jim laughed.

“Always prepared, huh?” Jim still had trouble to breathe when Leonard stole another soft kiss, murmuring “I love you, Jim.” into Jim's ear. Jim held his breath again for a split second before he answered.

“I love you too Bones, but damn, would you please fuck me now?”

“You're the one who wanted to do the talking first,” The CMO answered, chuckling but then spread lube onto his hand. He noticed that Jim couldn't look away, not even when Leonard moved back down and wrapped one hand around Jim's erection, not really moving, not really holding still. It seemed to make Jim crazy.

Then he moved his other hand to Jim's ass, and slowly but steadily pushed one finger inside. It was easy, Jim relaxed and obviously not doing that for the first time. He moved in another one while he watched Jim's face closely but all he saw was pleasure. He twisted his fingers and rocked them deeper inside, stretching Jim.

“Bones, c'mon man, just- Oh god would you-” Jim started but interrupted himself with gasping for air and sweet sounds.

“Don't wanna hurt you, darlin'.” Leonard said but Jim huffed out a laugh.

“Not gonna break, Bones.” Jim rocked his hips and wrapped his right left around Leonard's back, pulling him closer.

“Please,” He said and Leonard only could handle so much. He was a doctor, not a saint, and Jim, flushed and begging, naked, under him, was really something he had dreamed about so often that it happening now was surreal. He couldn't hold himself back any longer.

“You're a goddamn walking sin, you know that?” He withdrew both of his hands from Jim before bringing himself into position. He steadied Jim with one hand, pressed it flat against Jim's stomach to hold him down before he pressed in, his cock sliding inside nearly as easily as his fingers had before. He wanted to tell Jim to relax but Jim was relaxed. He was still tight, tight and hot around Bones and it was overwhelming but Jim didn't seem to be in any discomfort or even pain. 

The Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise just moaned loudly and gripped onto Leonard, arms scratching his back, legs holding onto him. He hissed slightly when Jim left red strings on his skin but he didn't care; the small sting was swallowed by the pure lust he was feeling because dammit, finally.

He moved his hips, not even careful anymore and leaned down to kiss Jim.

It was a messy, open-mouthed kiss, their tongues circling each other and Leonard dipping inside every time he rocked his hips forward, sinking deeper into Jim. When he was buried as far as he could go, he stilled for a moment, breathing and feeling.

Then he moved back out all the way and Jim made a sound of protest. That sound was replaced by a shout when Leonard jammed inside Jim again with one long thrust. 

“ _GOD_ Bones!” Leonard heard how Jim banged his head down and chuckled but aside from that he started to fuck Jim in earnest now, they rhythm steady but not too fast. Jim was gasping for air, twisting under him and holding onto Bones for dear life. Jim's swollen red lips and his flushed cheeks, the blue electric eyes, all of it was better then anything Leonard could have ever imagined.

“I wanted to fuck you since we met in that damn shuttle,” He huffed out and rested his head against Jim's shoulder, supported his own body weight on one hand and one elbow next to Jim's body.

“Less talking, more fucking,” Jim replied and Leonard laughed. Jim moved his hips against Leonard's movements, their panting filling the tent, small white clouds in front of their mouths.

Leonard was sure that he couldn't go much longer. He had thought about this for so long, had desired Jim for so many years, that the knowledge of finally having Jim in every way was too much to bear combined with just how fuckable Jim looked.

He leaned back up, slid one hand between them and started to stroke Jim's erection. Pre-cum leaked out on the top and he swirled his thumb over it, rubbed it around and covering his hand with it in the process. Leonard wouldn't have thought that Jim could actually be too stunned to get words out but it seemed that Jim wanted to say something; instead of words though a strangled mix of desperate sounds escaped his lips.

Not that Leonard himself had managed anything else at this point, really.

He twisted his hand just slightly around Jim's cock, and changed the angle of his thrust, hitting Jim's prostate. Jim shouted again, louder even, and came messily over Bones' hand. His blue eyes were closed, mouth open and he squeezed around Leonard' and that wasn't fair at all. Leonard managed two more thrust before his mind went blank, his orgasm hitting him hard and he came inside Jim. He managed two hold himself up for a little longer but then just collapsed on top of Jim, sucking in the cold air.

After a few moments, Jim poked him slightly and he moved away, rolling over onto the two blankets which lied under them, scrambled together. They both were panting, not able to talk or even think. Only when the stick mess one Bones' hand and Jim's inner thighs cooled down and started to dry, they moved. Or well, Bones moved to get wipes out of his back and cleaned his hand before he returned to sit between Jim's still opened legs.

Leonard cleaned Jim up, got him his own back to get clothes out of it.

“It's too cold to wear clothes,” He said but Jim grinned tiredly at him. The look on Jim's face was amazing; relaxed, open and calm. He looked... satisfied.  
Jim opened his backpack and found was he was looking for quickly: A heater. A football huge round sphere, glowing slightly greenish and providing heat. Jim activated it and set it in one corner of the tent before he moved to Leonard.

“We won't need clothes now.” Was his explanation, a grin covered his face. Leonard raised an eyebrow before he realized what exactly Jim was planning.

“Jim, I'm a doctor, not a porn star!” He said but Jim crawled already back into his lap, and wrapped his arms around Bones' neck. Jim leaned forward, soft lips brushing against Bones' cheek.

“But you damn well could be.”

oOo

Leonard hated a lot of things. He hated space and stars and darkness, and disease and danger and silence and he hated Klingons and transporter malfunctions, he hated shuttle flights and replicated food. He hated the yellow alert just as much as the red alert (because seriously, yellow alert was just as loud and annoying as the red alert only the lights flashed in a different color) and he hated it when landing missions went wrong because it gave him just one more headache and yeah, headaches he hated too.

The one thing he really couldn't hate though was his Captain, James Tiberius Kirk, because the kid was bright and charismatic and had enough blackmail material for a century.  
Because, if he was completely honest, he loved Jim's relaxed face when they woke up, and Jim's joyful laughter when they stumbled through a beautiful rainforest, taking pictures and chatting while exploring and he loved how Jim grasped for his hand and tugged him along and kissed him deeply, arms tightly wrapped around his neck, while the rain was pouring down on them.

**THE END**


End file.
